May Reilly (Earth-1610)
. Ultimatum A few days later, Gwen moved back in with Peter and Aunt May and May tried to enroll Gwen back into Highschool but had a hard time due to the fact that everyone thought she was dead. The following day, Kitty, Kenny, Peter, MJ, and Gwen all met at the Parker residence to head out to the city to see Johnny Storm. Kenny tried to say something nice to Gwen, but the situation became awkward as he thought she died. Aunt May appeared and gave some money for them to enjoy themselves and warned them to lookout for the weather as things looked like it might rain. Little did everyone know that Magneto's plan is already happening. While Peter and the gang headed to the L-train, the police came and arrested Aunt May, taking her into custody. She was then brought to the 103rd precinct where she was questioned at length about her nephew's connection to Spider-Man. The detectives are convinced that Peter Parker actually is Spider-Man, but May offers them nothing, insisting that they allow her to contact a lawyer. Suddenly, all of the lights go out. May walks out of the building into the street only to bare witness to a scene of unheralded devastation. The Ultimatum Wave slams into New York City completely flooding the five Burroughs. Thousands of people are killed. At the precinct, Jessica Drew, aka Spider-Woman, swings down and finds May Parker outside police headquarters. May is trying to save the life of the detective, Mary Lambow, who arrested her, and is currently pinned down beneath a fallen telephone pole.Ultimate Spider-Man #130 Spider-Woman then rescues Aunt May, and she is asked by May if she knows Peter. She then says she does and May asks her to find Peter and bring him back to her, Spider-Woman then promises she will. Hours later she someone makes it back home.Ultimate Spider-Man #132 Sometime later, Kenny, MJ, and Gwen make it back to the Parker residence and Mrs. Watson and Aunt May are overjoyed to see them alive. However, that happiness doesn't last long, as Kitty arrives moments later and only with the remains Peter's tattered mask that she found while she was looking for him. Immediately, Aunt May and Gwen break down and cry while Kitty hands MJ Peter's mask as she begins to sob too, all believing that Spider-Man had fallen. Later, the military and the surviving Ultimates searched for survivors of Magneto's attack in Manhatten and Captain America found the unconscious Peter Parker within the ruins of the city. Captain America and Iron Man checked on his vitals and he woke up before the Ultimates. To everyone in Peter's life, they were over joyed to find him alive and well. Post Ultimatum 6 months after the Ultimatum, Peter is now working at Burger Frog, a fast food restaurant, and Gwen Stacy is living with him again and they are dating. Later at the Parkers' residence, an exhausted Johnny Storm arrives and greets Peter and Gwen, and passes out at the front door. They take him in and Aunt May asks him why he is there. After school, Gwen returns to the Parker's residence and sees Johnny talking to Susan Storm. She then finds out that Johnny Storm is now living with them. The next day, she finds out someone else will live with them and tells Peter to be calm for a new surprise. Gwen tells Peter that someone else will be moving in. Peter goes in the house to see Kitty Pryde and Bobby Drake in the living room. Aunt May and Peter go into another room, where Aunt May reveals that Bobby will be moving in with them too. Peter reluctantly agrees. At dinner, Peter was giving himself a full mental review of what's happening in his life so far: an orphaned super hero, living with his widowed aunt, the convenience of hooking up with Gwen and the emotional complexities of it, the whereabouts of Black Cat, wondering if Johnny Storm will annoy him while living together, and getting along with Bobby Drake. Gwen then got up to announce to the boys that she's off limits as she's the girlfriend to Peter. Aunt May then reminded everyone that there's no hanky-panky in the house, especially to Johnny. Apparently Aunt May read the gossip columns and knows about Johnny's tall list of conquests. Johnny then joked about the matter by admitting everything the tabloids say about his exploits are completely true and high-fived Bobby. Peter re-focused on a more serious subject, how can they hide two world famous hero celebrities within their high school. Aunt May had a cosmetic suggestion, a simple makeover. To Johnny's mortified expression, Aunt May had Johnny's hair dyed black. With Bobby, Peter gave Bobby a buzz-cut; both of them mentioned they might cry over losing their beautiful hair. As for their new identities, thanks to the Ultimate Wave, public records have been destroyed and Aunt May took advantage of that by faking their identities: Johnny Parker and Bobby Parker, cousins to Peter Parker. Aunt May realizes along with Gwen and Peter, that they are now living in a superhero house. Johnny and Bobby are trying to get into Midtown High. Johnny dyes his hair black and Bobby shaves his hair off to keep a secret identity. But they are not registered in the school just yet. Aunt May has to go to the Principal to get them into the school. The same principal that called the Police under the suspicions that Peter was Spider-man. That was then. This is now; Spider-man is known as a hero. He used to be known as a vigilante and a thug before Jonah Jameson wrote that paper about him telling how great Spider-man was. The principal is more positive now and is happy to bring in these new students. Mary Jane is shocked to see a pack of superheroes standing together in school. Only she knows the superheroes part. Peter explains that they are his 'cousins' and are new here. As Peter continues, his spider-senses go off, with danger coming from the entrance. Peter walks slowly to the door. Suddenly, there is an explosion. Out of the fire and the wreckage comes a huge green machine with three eyes and weapons. Everyone runs out of the school, except for Peter, who dodges all the machine's attacks, all the attacks that seem to be aiming at him. As Spider-man, Peter rescues the Principal, who was sitting under his desk. In comes the Shroud, who dives for the machine. Spider-man turns to help the Shroud out, but sees the machine shut down, with Shroud standing over it. The Human Torch enters to help, but the fight is over. Spider-man and the Human Torch look to where the Shroud was, now gone. The Human Torch remarks that maybe they should invite Shroud to move in with them also. Awhile later after a haircut ambush, Peter returns home and Aunt May says she likes his new look since his hair is not ridiculously long anymore. Chameleon's Defamation Back at the Parker household, Aunt May decreed an official stop to heroics until public anti-mutant sentiment lowers; it was not without the objection and sarcasm to the young heroes. Bobby was still worried about Kitty, but Peter and Johnny reminded him they tried to help her and was rebuked. Bobby wondered if it meant giving up on Kitty and Peter reaffirmed his commitment into helping her; however Bobby still feared she might join the Brotherhood of Mutants. Peter wondered if Bobby was ever this paranoid; Bobby melodramatically asked who said he was paranoid. Peter remarked his joke was a bit intense. Bobby then switched subject, about living a "normal" life; Bobby talked about cash flow issues and the need for money. Peter recommended his job at the Burger Frog, but gave him a fair warning why people always leave the job, because it sucked. The following day, Bobby got the Burger Frog job, as the tadpole behind the counter with Peter. Johnny had to come out and mock both of them for their ridiculous outfits. Peter and Bobby held their frustration back as Johnny wondered if there's any "dignity" available to order, but joked they don't have any; Bobby returned a favor by icing Johnny's pants. Meanwhile, MJ appeared to talk to Peter. MJ wanted to talk to both Gwen and Peter about the video she recorded earlier, when the federal agents attempted to arrest Kitty. She doesn't know what to do with the footage as it's a sensitive matter to Kitty, but it's also a very news-worthy matter to publish. Gwen suggested to sell it for money, but MJ objected as she wanted to be a serious journalist. After some thinking, Peter decided to see Ben Urich in the new Daily Bugle. Later that day, the Chameleon disguised himself as Peter, and tried to hook up with Mary Jane. A few days later MJ thought that Peter had really wanted her back and she kissed him, to Gwen's dismay thinking Peter had cheated on her. Later that day, Peter came home and was scolded by Aunt May, and she said costumes letting the chameleon know that Peter was Spider-Man. Later that night, Bobby, Johnny, Aunt May, and Gwen watched the news and saw that Spider-Man was commiting robberies. It was then that Aunt May realized that it couldn't be Peter and she sent Johnny and Bobby to find him. The next day, they came back with the real Peter who had been held captive by the people who were posing as him. Gwen leaving A while later, Gwen confessed to MJ that she was disgusted and angry that she kissed the person who was posing as Peter and that she wants to be away from Peter after that but can't because she has to live with him. She then said that she forced Peter to date her and then left. Later that day, while no one was home, Gwen packed her things and left a note for Peter, Aunt May, Bobby, and Johnny letting them know why she wasn't there, and left the Parker house. Gwen's return She appeared back in Queens 2 days later letting Aunt May know that she was all right. She told her that when she left, she went to see her mother, but found that she had remarried and had new kids. Aunt May comforted her, when Iron Man came for Spider-Man's superhero training sessions. Aunt May told him that he's exposing that Spider-Man lives in Queens and he leaves. Gwen is confused but Aunt May tells her to get into the house and that she will explain everything. Later the boys saw Gwen and were happy to see her back, while Aunt May was screaming over the phone with SHIELD agents, trying to directly speak with Carol Danvers. Peter wanted to know what happened and Aunt May explained that Iron Man showed up at their front lawn and asked for Peter without discretion. Peter was confused as to why Iron Man would appear and to his surprise, Iron Man was his assigned teacher. As Aunt May continued to vent her frustration against SHIELD, Peter checked with Gwen and she confirmed that she's back and staying. Peter's Birthday Aunt May along with Gwen, Bobby, and Johnny invited people over to Peter's 16th birthday party like Sue Storm and Ben Grimm. After finishing decorating, they wait for Peter to come home. They then yell surprise and greet him. Death of Spider-Man The Ultimate Six Escape and Leaving Town A few days later, while watching TV, Peter arrives at home (still in costume) surprising both Gwen and Aunt May as he rushed into the living room. He quickly told the two to take whatever they can and drive out of the city. Still confused, Peter explained that Osborn is alive. Aunt May was confused as she thought Osborn was dead, but Peter explained he's alive and was on the news with all the previous villains he had taken down before. The most damning thing was that they all know Spider-Man is Peter Parker and they know where he lives. Aunt May and Gwen began scrambling to pack; Gwen couldn't resist reminding Peter in frustration that she warned him this would happen(most likely she knew that this would happen because of when the Carnage Life Form came to Peter's house looking for him a year earlier). Peter apologetically acknowledged Gwen's prophecy and told them he'll contact them when it's safe to return. Aunt May was worried about Bobby and Johnny, but Gwen reminded her that they're Iceman and Human Torch; they can handle themselves, but even so, she leaves a note for them telling them to get to a safe place and to call her when they get there. For security, Peter wanted Gwen to text them to keep them in the loop. The conversation was cut short when Aunt May interrupted the conversation to insist Peter to leave with them, but Peter was insistent to stay to help. Aunt May didn't want Peter to go, but he was insistent in this matter and they hugged before Peter telling her to go. Gwen also gave Peter a big hug, reminding him to kick Osborn's ass without doing anything fancy before they departed. Returning and Saving Peter Later, one of the neighbors calls Aunt May and informs her that her nephew is Spider-Man and that he's about to be killed. May turns the car around and speeds back home. She arrives just as Electro is about to deal the final blow to Peter and manages to shoot him three times in the chest with her revolver. Electro falls to the ground, dead, but not before once again shorting out and electrocuting Sandman and Vulture, leaving them unconscious. Aunt May was shocked that she shot someone, but Gwen thought it was awesome. Peter realized Aunt May was in shock and tried to calm her down. Peter tried to tell her that Electro was still alive, but his injuries were taking its toll. Aunt May wanted know what happened to him and Peter explained he'd been shot; Aunt May cried out for an ambulance, but the neighbors already assured her they did. In the meantime, Gwen confirmed that both Johnny and Bobby are still alive. Even though help was called, Aunt May asked for any by-standing doctor as Peter collapsed onto Aunt May. While resting in her arms and kneeling on the floor, he apologized to her because it's not the life she wanted; Aunt May called him a "crazy boy." Even in his exhausted state, he was still able to joke he was a "cute crazy boy." It was then the Green Goblin finally recovered and confronted Peter. Peter's Death Peter quickly reacted and grabbed both Gwen and Aunt May as Green Goblin attacked. Osborn tried to kill them with a flaming smash, but Peter leaped away with the two before impact. Despite his injuries, Peter leaped over a house and landed on the opposite side of the block; the leap also tore open his bullet wound. After they safely landed, Peter told Gwen to take Aunt May as far away as possible and use whatever means necessary to fulfill the task. Just as Aunt May was about to point out Peter was bleeding, Osborn also leaped over to get Peter. Before Osborn reached them, Peter intercepted Osborn to insure Gwen's and Aunt May's escape. Gwen led Aunt May away from the fight like Peter asked her too. Aunt May after trying to get past Gwen finally managed to get away from her and ran with Gwen chasing her. Unfortunately when they arrived back at the scene of the fight, Osborn had been defeated, but Mary Jane and Johnny were kneeling over Peter who was lying on the ground, dying. They immediately rushed over and a tearful Aunt May asked Peter "What did you do, boy? What did you do?" Peter smiled with his bloodied face and replied, "It's okay. I--I did it." Aunt May told Peter to hang on, but Peter said, "Don't you see...it's okay. I did it. I couldn't save him. Uncle Ben. I couldn't save him... No matter what I did. But I saved you. I did it. I did..." As Peter tried to reach with his hand for Aunt May, Peter couldn't hold out and died. Johnny tried to listen for a pulse over Peter's chest, but there was nothing. As everyone mourned for Peter, MJ held his lifeless body in her arms as she cried. The spectators could only continue to watch the tragedy that had befallen on the Parkers. Peter's Funeral and Moving Shortly after Peter died, news of Spider-Man's demise and his secret identity spread quickly. Those who were involved with Peter's life mourned for him with guilt, anger, sadness, and trepidation. Gwen felt she's cursed, Johnny could only express his rage with bursts of fire over the city, MJ blamed Peter's death on Fury and swore to find investigative proof, Kitty returned as The Shroud to take her anger out on criminals, Rogue thought it was the end of days, and JJ himself couldn't find the proper words to express his feelings for Peter's eulogy on the Bugle paper. At Peter's funeral, Tony Stark made and paid for all arrangements for his burial to relieve Aunt May of the financial burden. Although Aunt May wanted something small and private, those who were touched by Spider-Man came to also mourn for him at St. Patrick's Cathedral as well. While walking in, Aunt May met a little girl that Peter previously saved from a burning building. It gave Aunt May some comfort to know she lived because of Peter. Inside the cathedral, the Ultimates as well as the Bugle staff was present for Peter's funeral. When seated, Captain America came before Aunt May and admitted Peter's death was his fault. Aunt May wanted to know how it was his fault; Rogers explained about his lecture to Peter, about him being not ready and the bullet he took for him. Aunt May lost control and blamed the Ultimates for their failure to train him and their harshness against Peter. Aunt May was so enraged that she smacked Rogers in the face. Shocked at what she had done, she left outside, only to be overwhelmed by people outside; JJ arrived to help Aunt May complete the service. Although Peter died and left the world in a darker place, Spider-Man wasn't gone. Peter's death became a critical point to everyone that was touched by him: Captain America left the Ultimates, Johnny and Bobby ran away from the Parker house (due to their guilt over Peter's death) and joined Kitty to start a new life in the abandoned Morlocks lair, and Gwen and Aunt May decided to take an all-expenses-paid new life to France. Between the secret schemes of villains and heroism of good people, a new hero with similar origins to Peter arises: Miles Morales, the new Spider-Man. Return to New York Upon seeing a newspaper in France, Aunt May returned to New York with Gwen and called for a meeting with Tony Stark, hoping to meet the new Spider-Man. When an interdimensional accident transports the Peter Parker of another universe to this, he decides to visit May, after learning about his counterpart's death. | Powers = None | Abilities = | Strength = May Parker possesses the normal human strength for a female her age, height, and build who engages in minimal regular exercise | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = Parker,_May_(Ultimate) | Wikipedia = May_Parker#Ultimate_Aunt_May | Links = }} Ultimate Spiderman Characters Category:Humans Category:Parker Family Category:Death of Spider-Man